Fairy Tale
by Isamu Hayashi
Summary: O passado do Espectro de Alraune. Song fic baseado na música "Fairy Tale" de Kalafina.


Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao titio Kuru ( Melhoras para ele! x3 ) e cia ( Shiori e Megumo. Mas o Kurumada é o chefinho. -q )

**Avisos:** Cross-dresser, estupro, homossexualidade, mutilação, sexo, tortura, transsexualidade, violência.

* Já que o Queen nasceu na Alemanha, eu quis modificar um pouco o nome dele para ficar mais alemão. Por isso está "Kuin". Mas a pronuncia é a mesma.

* Tive um trabalhão para escrever esta fic. Tentei fazer com que parecesse um conto de fadas distorcido, já que a região que ele nasceu era o cenário das histórias dos irmãos Grimm! :D Especialmente a de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, segundo um blog que encontrei.

* O principal fator para eu querer escrever com o Queen, é a sua aparência e a grande dúvida que não gosta de se calar [?]: Homem ou mulher? Tem gente que acredita que é mulher mesmo. Mas sabemos que no anime, o dito cujo é homem. Eu mesma acredito que no mangá seja uma mulher. ~ Mas bem, esperar ele aparecer no anime de Lost Canvas pra saber definitivamente! xD

Além do mais, ele sendo homem vem a calhar para fics yaois com o Sylphid ( minha próxima! ) Bom, para todos os efeitos, Queen é homem nas minhas fics.

* Os trechos da música estão em itálico e em negrito!

Espero que gostem de ler. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy tale<strong>

"_**Lembro de um sonho**_

_**Que abandonei**_

**_quando era criança."_**

Com uma conturbada infância, costumava brincar sozinho na floresta. Não tinha amigos e sequer conversava civilizadamente com sua família. A única companhia que precisava era a dos pequenos animais silvestres, criaturas gentis e amistosas, que jamais lhe fizeram mal.

_Diferente dos humanos a sua volta._

Não era rico. Morava em uma região "humilde" em Friburgo, mais conhecidacomo Floresta Negra. Era uma comunidade quase inteiramente rural, sujeita às superstições e lendas locais. As pessoas não se aventuravam floresta adentro, por medo. Diziam que bruxas ainda moravam na parte mais profunda do bosque, fazendo feitiços e cozinhando em seus caldeirões mágicos.

Entretanto, com a pouca idade que tinha, aproximadamente uns 7 ou 8 anos, não importava se iria encontrar o Lobo Mal devorando a Chapeuzinho Vermelho ou se fosse enfeitiçado por fadas. Era naquele lugar que ele se sentia em paz consigo mesmo. E além do mais, qualquer coisa seria muito melhor do que voltar para casa. Até mesmo desaparecer.

"_**Com carinho e ternura  
><strong>_

_**Eu embalava minha tristeza."**_

_Cercado de grandes árvores, riachos de águas cristalinas e lindas flores..._

"_**Meu conto de fadas."**_

Ninguém se importava com seus constantes sumiços durante as tardes que se estendiam, na maioria das vezes, até a noite.

Pobre criança esquecida... a felicidade não lhe era conhecida. Só amargura e tristeza.

_Solidão._

Nas horas em que ficava em casa, apenas ouvia deboches sobre sua aparência. Seu pai não lhe dirigia a palavra, sua mãe o olhava com vergonha e seus irmãos o maltratavam.

_Era diferente. Não era amado._

Talvez fosse por inveja, ou por medo. Sua aparência era extremamente intrigante. Era um menino, mas com traços absurdamente femininos.

Mas apesar de tudo, olhava para todos com indiferença e com um vazio nos olhos, como se na realidade, não sentisse nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

"_**Conheci uma eternidade**_

_**Onde nada tinha fim."**_

Aos 15 anos de idade, já sabia se virar sozinho e não saia sem uma pequena, mas eficaz, adaga junto consigo. Durante uma de suas caminhadas ao anoitecer, deparou-se com uma cena inusitada:

Uma jovem, de longos cabelos negros e ondulados, carregando uma cesta e levando um cachorro ao seu lado.

"_**A história de um casal**_

_**Da qual ninguém mais comenta."**_

Curioso por ver essa pessoa suspeita, a seguiu discretamente de uma distância segura. Também não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

"_**Aonde pensa que vai**_

_**Depois de deixar um beijo para trás?"**_

A garota de capa escura caminhava tranquilamente enquanto olhava para o céu, esperando a lua cheia aparecer. Conforme o tempo passava, ficava cada vez mais escuro. Mas logo, a luz do luar iluminou a floresta, mesmo que um pouco, em uma cor prateada.

"_**Você segurava uma lâmpada**_

_**Quando desapareceu na floresta."**_

Após uma hora de caminhada, a menina parou e olhou para a terra aos seus pés. Haviam três círculos desenhados em volta de uma peculiar planta. Então, a moça deixou a cesta de lado e retirou de dentro dela uma barra, que parecia feita de marfim, e usou-a para soltar a terra cuidadosamente ao redor da raiz daquele vegetal estranho e novamente voltou-se para a cesta, guardando o utensílio. Agora, estava com uma corda em suas mãos e amarrou-a no cão e na raiz, com segurança. O nosso jovem observava tudo com atenção.

"_**Na escuridão."**_

Apesar de, aparentemente pequena, a cesta continha várias coisas, incluindo um pedaço de carne que a menina mostrara ao animal e jogou para longe, fazendo o pobre e faminto cachorro sair em disparada atrás da potencial comida.

"_Mas que diabos ela está fazendo?"_ pensou o garoto.

O canino correra com tanta força de vontade que arrancou a raiz da terra e, ao fazer isso, uma espécie de grito horripilante ecoou floresta a fora.

No mesmo instante, o cachorro caiu morto no solo frio.

A sensação que o garoto teve fora perturbadora. Por alguma razão, aquele grito que soara como um choro agonizante, era como se fosse o seu. Não sabia por que, mas se identificou com aquilo de imediato. Foi como se toda a sua raiva e tristeza fossem canalizadas e soltas em um só momento. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se feliz.

_Sinistramente feliz..._

"_**Um rosto conhecido**_

_**Caminhava ao longe**_

_**Sua casa estava distante**_

_**Ele nunca a encontraria."**_

Estava tão hipnotizado que se esquecera de se esconder e quando acordou do seu "transe", percebeu que a jovem o fitava surpresa. Agora era possível deduzir sua idade. 17 ou 18 anos, talvez. Tinha os olhos claros, que refletiam a luz do luar, pele branca como os flocos de neve e lábios rosados e finos.

"_Branca como a neve, com os cabelos negros como o ébano e os lábios vermelhos como o sangue"_balbuciou ele, sem pensar.

A garota riu e disse _"Eu não sou a Branca de Neve!"_

"_Ah... desculpe-me... mas você se parece com ela."_

"_Pareço? Quer dizer que sou a mais bela?"_

"_... Talvez." _

"_É mesmo? Que interessante!"_

Mesmo sujeitos aos horrores da floresta tarde da noite, permaneceram daquele jeito, começando uma conversa. A garota, chamada Adelfa, dissera que era praticante de bruxaria e que a planta que colhera chamava-se mandrágora.

"_Mandrágora? Para quê ela serve?" _indagou o menino, curioso.

"_Para muitas coisas... como medicina, por exemplo. Mas temos que tomar certas precauções com esta planta. Viu que o cachorro que estava comigo não se mexe mais?"_

"_Vi."_

"_Ele morreu. Ouviu o grito da mandrágora e caiu morto."_

Ao ouvir isso, o garoto olhara incrédulo para ela.

_ "Ah! Deve estar se perguntando por que estou viva, não é? Eu estava com os ouvidos tampados com cera. Por isso também não ouvia você me seguindo..."_

"_Ela grita?..." _perguntou, referindo-se à planta.

"_Sim, a mandrágora é uma planta humanóide... ao ser arrancada do solo, ela grita de dor! Quem ouve morre ou, simplesmente, enlouquece."_

_Morre ou enlouquece._

O jovem pareceu viajar em seus pensamentos com essas ultimas palavras. Talvez tivesse achado que iria ficar louco.

"_Que grande surpresa você estar vivo!" _continuou a garota._ "Tão_ _jovem... deveria ter, no mínimo, desmaiado... Puxa! Você deve ser especial!" _terminava a frase rindo descontraidamente.

"_... Especial?" _

Especial seria a última coisa que pensaria sobre si. Estranho se encaixaria melhor.

_Anormal, fora do comum, misterioso._

"_Ah, qual é o seu nome?"_ ela perguntou.

Relutante, o menino disse, quase sussurrando: _"...Kuin"_

"_Kuin? Parece 'Queen'!"_

"_Queen?"  
><em>

"_Rainha em inglês. Eu sou inglesa, mas vim morar aqui, na Alemanha, há algum tempo."_

"_Ah..." _fez uma pausa._ "Não está dando informação demais para um desconhecido? Eu poderia contar para todos que aqui tem uma bruxa. Poderiam te matar."_

"_Eu sei que posso confiar em você."_

"_Como?"_

"_Não me parece... perigoso. Para falar a verdade... não sinto quase nada vindo de você."_

Kuin nada disse. Apenas sorriu, como se o que Adelfa acabara de dizer fosse um elogio.

"_**Seu conto de fadas."**_

Alguns dias após o encontro quase surreal com a jovem feiticeira, Kuin havia se interessado pela "planta que gritava". Como aprendera a ler sozinho, lendo livros de contos infantis que roubava sem pudor algum, fizera o mesmo com livros sobre o oculto ou medicina.

Fugira novamente para o conforto da floresta e sentou-se para ler com sossego. Embora fosse leigo para alguns termos utilizados na escrita, entendia perfeitamente o conceito. Ao chegar a um trecho simples, repetiu em voz alta para si mesmo.

"_A raiz da mandrágora, que possui um formato vagamente humano, era creditada pelos alquimistas como sendo produzida pela ação sobre a terra do esperma ou sangue, em outras versões, de enforcados que aspergiam ao terem seus pescoços quebrados. A própria raiz era utilizada em filtros e poções de amor, enquanto que seus frutos supostamente facilitavam a gravidez. De bruxas que faziam sexo com a raiz de mandrágora, dizia-se serem capazes de gerar prole, todavia, sem sentimentos, capacidade de amar ou alma." __**[1]**_

E repetiu mais uma vez as últimas palavras.

"_Sem sentimentos, capacidade de amar ou alma."_

Era assim que se via. Nunca havia sentido falta de um amor materno ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Um calor familiar ou amigos. Não fazia questão. Não sentia nada por ninguém. Carinho, amor, ódio, raiva, inveja, ciúme, orgulho, desgosto. Apenas não entendia o porquê de estar vivo, mas continuava seguindo a vida que levava conforme achava melhor. Mesmo que fosse para ficar sozinho para sempre. Não tinha simpatia alguma com humanos, na realidade.

"_Interessante..."_ comentou.

Mais interessante do que isso, era a palavra _"Alraune" _escritalogo abaixo das descrições da planta. Apesar de significar Mandrágora em alemão, havia um ser do folclore com este nome e cuja aparência se assemelhava muito a de uma mulher.

Antes que pudesse continuar a ler, o livro fora tomado de si em um segundo.

"_Hee... Vejo que se interessou por bruxaria!" _disse Adelfa, sorrindo e folheando o livro. A menina, como sempre, estava a passear sozinha pela floresta e por coincidência ou não, encontrou com o outro.

"_... É. Mais ou menos." _disse o rapaz.

"_Aonde arranjou este livro? É tão velho..."_

_" Achei... em minha casa"  
><em>  
><em>"Oh! Sua casa?"<em> a moça se espantou. _"Há algum praticante lá? Pois esse livro é para estudos..."_

"_Não sei... pode ser que sim. Não faz diferença para mim." _respondeu secamente.

"_Você não gosta mesmo deles, não é?"_

Não que fosse muito difícil de perceber isso em Kuin, mas Adelfa havia notado pela indiferença no tom de voz do rapaz, o que a fez concluir rapidamente que ele detestava a família.

"_Não é questão de gostar ou não... só não sinto nada por eles. E é o mesmo comigo."_

"_Eu gosto de você."_

A afirmação dita pela maior fez surgir um pequeno mas delicado sorriso nos lábios finos do mais novo. Nem ele mesmo saberia explicar o por que de ter sorrido, mas a sensação definitivamente era boa. E era a primeira vez, em anos, que isso acontecia.

"_**A eternidade que vi em meus sonhos**_

**_ainda está lacrada_**

_**Um erro ainda**_

**_profundamente escondido."_**

Voltada a atenção para o livro, depois de ter arrancado uma nova expressão do rosto do garoto, Adelfa continuou a ler em silêncio.

Inquieto, Kuin retomou a conversa.

"_O que veio fazer aqui? Digo... como me encontrou?"_

"_Você tem um aroma peculiar. Algo que lembra flores."_

"_Isso não responde a minha pergunta... exatamente."_

"_Hmm... como posso dizer? Eu vim colher flores e senti um cheiro agradável. Devo ter pensado que fosse de alguma flor nova... mas era você."_

"_Ah... agora sou uma flor?" _disse levemente irritado.

"_Você é tão delicado quanto uma, se quer saber."_

" É... disso todo o mundo sabe."

"_De fato. Você me intriga..."_ ao terminar de dizer isso, Adelfa prontamente largou o livro no chão e atirou-se sobre o rapaz, não dando brecha para ele defender-se ou se esquivar.

Repentinamente, se via jogado na grama com a mais velha por cima. Olhava direta e profundamente para aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam penetrar ao fundo de sua alma, se é que possuía uma, e arrancar tudo o que houvesse lá. Mas o que estava acontecendo?

"_Você tem cheiro de flores..."_

_"Já sei disso..."_

"Você se parece com uma garota..."

"Já sei disso também..."

"Você me lembra um Alraune."

_Alraune._

Kuin fitou-a incrédulo com a comparação dita há pouco. O que teria nele que lembrava um "Alraune"?

"_... O que seria isso?"_

"Não leu ainda?"

" Você tomou o livro de minha mão antes que eu o fizesse..."

"_Hee..." fez uma pausa e aproximara o rosto ao dele, continuando: "Alraune é o nome dado aos seres que nascem de uma mulher, fecundada por uma mandrágora. Mais especificamente, pela raiz, já que elas nascem a partir do sêmen dos enforcados. Dizem que eles não possuem alma ou sentimentos... como você aparenta não possuir também." _

Adelfa levantou e, com rapidez, colheu umas flores do chão e arrancara as pétalas, uma por uma, jogando-as no ar, enquanto gesticulava o término de sua explicação.

"_Alraune é uma mulher nascida de uma flor... e ela faz parte da mitologia germânica. É isso."_

"_Mas eu sou não sou uma mulher..."_

"_Mas se parece muito com uma. Você é mais delicado do que eu, inclusive."_

A jovem subitamente sentou-se ajoelhada na grama, e pegando novamente o livro, prosseguira a leitura em silêncio. Enquanto isso, Kuin a observava veemente como se quisesse olhar dentro dela. Decifrar o que lhe chamava tanto a atenção na garota, tirando o fato de ser bem parecida com a Branca de Neve, claro. Além disso, não conseguia entender o que de fato havia entre eles. Mesmo que fora no dia anterior que se conheceram, algo os unia de uma forma ou de outra.

O tempo passou e ele entendera que o quê havia aflorado entre eles se chamava amizade. Um sentimento de afeição para com uma pessoa a quem chamamos de amigo. Adelfa se tornara, não só companheira dele, mas também sua mentora. Ensinou-lhe sobre as plantas, sobre os animais, sobre conceitos humanos, história e várias outras coisas.

Agora com 17 anos, era de se esperar que Kuin estivesse com traços mais masculinos, mas as curvas de seu corpo eram idênticas as de uma mulher. Se não fosse a falta de seios, seria confundido com uma muito mais facilmente.

Seus irmãos mais velhos já haviam saído de casa e constituído suas próprias famílias. Só restaram os pais naquele lugar. Mas o que isso teria de importância afinal? Nem sequer passava muito tempo com eles, preferindo dormir ao pé de uma árvore, mesmo na mais sombria e gelada noite.

A constante falta de dinheiro preocupava os velhos, não tão decrépitos assim.

"_Meu salário já não serve mais..." _disse o homem.

_"Minha reputação de bruxa chegou aos ouvidos alheios e não sou mais a parteira da vila"_ disse a mulher, descascando uma maçã.

"_O que fazer para ganhar dinheiro agora?"_ falaram os dois.

Depois de muito pensarem, apenas uma única solução surgiu. Apelariam para os desejos mais obscuros dos homens da vila. Iriam vender o corpo do mais novo, em troca de dinheiro ou até mesmo objetos que julgariam ter algum valor.

Para azar de Kuin, ele havia escolhido o pior dia para dormir em casa. Mas não teve escolha. Estava frio demais naquela noite e se sentia fraco por alguma razão. Já havia uns dias em que se sentia mal e nem comer estava mais a fazer. Emagreceu, adoeceu, recuperou-se, mas não mudara muita coisa em seu estado.

Já estava aprofundado em seu sono quando invadiram seu quarto e o vendaram, amarram e o amordaçaram. Acontecera tudo tão rápido que não entendeu o que se seguia. Sentiu tirarem sua roupa, e o vestirem novamente com algo mais leve, que parecia ser um vestido fino. Suas mãos foram amarradas novamente, juntando-as, de modo que não facilitaria quase nenhum movimento. A mordaça improvisada com panos velhos ainda lhe cobria a boca, mas retiram sua venda.

"_Espero que se comporte."_ disse sua mãe, terminando de ajeitar o vestido branco que tinha um enfeite de uma rosa na cintura.

"_Vamos! Não podemos esperar mais. Com sorte, teremos dinheiro para comida, ao menos."_ retrucou o pai.

A mulher entregara o filho, a quem deveria amar e cuidar, para o marido e este leva o rapaz forçadamente até às tabernas da vila, onde só os mais asquerosos e abomináveis homens ainda estavam a beber, a brigar e a correrem atrás dos serviços das prostitutas.

Kuin estava assustado e tentava fugir, mas fraco demais para tal feito. Por mais que houvesse uma brecha, seu pai o puxava com força pela corda que lhe servia de amarra, por vezes, fazendo-o cair. Suplicava com o olhar para que o soltasse, mas em resposta, teve:

"_És só uma aberração da natureza, por tanto não é meu filho! Não há por que eu sentir pena de você. Onde já se viu? Um homem com aparência de mulher? Isso é resultado das bruxarias de tua mãe..."_

Bruxaria. Era isso? No final, não passava de um experimento? Era mesmo um Alraune? Se era, se não tinha mesmo sentimento algum, por que gostava de Adelfa? Por que sentia medo naquele momento?

Envolto em seus pensamentos, não percebera a hora em que velhos moribundos e bêbados se aproximaram e deram dinheiro nas mãos de seu pai.

Pareciam oferecer tudo em troca de seu corpo.

Eram feios, fedidos, gordos. Definitivamente, os mais repulsivos seres que já havia tido o desprazer de encontrar.

Diziam a ele:

"_Que menina meiga!"  
><em>

"_Tão novinha..."_

"_Aposto como é virgem."_

Asco, repulsa, nojo, raiva, ódio, medo, ansiedade.

_Uma vontade insana de matar todos ali aflorava dentro do rapaz._

Mas só vontade não adianta... Precisava ter força. E isso não conseguia arrancar de lugar nenhum.

_Foi inevitável..._

"_**O caminho de volta**_

**_está sumindo_**

_**Pois já não posso mais vê-lo**_

_**Adeus."**_

Dor... Uma dor insuportável lhe afligia todo o corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Sentia-se rasgado por dentro.

_Machucado e sangrando._

Todos tiveram consciência de que era um garoto. Mas o que importava para eles era o sexo. Se satisfizer, se entregar à luxúria pecaminosa que dominava seus instintos

Por descuido ou falta de atenção, o último dos "clientes" daquela noite, dormira deixando a porta do aposento do andar de cima da taberna aberta. Ao ver a oportunidade, o jovem levantou-se com dificuldade, mancando, e foi até a porta, saindo de lá.

Não havia mais ninguém acordado. Estavam todos dormindo, seja em camas confortáveis ou esparramados no chão frio. À medida que se afastava, aumentava a velocidade dos passos, que ficavam cada vez mais pesados e fortes. Começara a correr sem rumo.

Repentinamente, caiu e percebeu estar sobre terra molhada. Estava chovendo e a água ensopava-o. As gotas eram pesadas, tão pesadas que pareciam afundar em sua pele. Logo, não ouvia mais nada. Nenhuma espécie de som. Teria desmaiado? Ou morrido? A dor foi tanta que o matou? Mesmo de olhos abertos, não enxergava nada.

Foi então que um surto lhe acometeu. Calmaria antes da tempestade, talvez? As forças voltaram ao seu corpo, fazendo-o acordar e gritar. Batia na terra, mais do que isso, socava-a descontrolado e com todo ódio acumulado por anos.

"_Amaldiçoo todos eles! Todos! Humanos não prestam! Mulheres... homens... crianças... nenhum! Julgam uns aos outros sem escrúpulos, os maltratam sem pena! Fazem o que bem entendem com os mais fracos! Não suporto mais isso! Não esquecerei nada do que passei aqui! Aaah! Como gostaria de ter forças para fazer com que paguem pelo o que fizeram comigo!"_

Uma luz levemente arroxeada surgiu à sua frente e um aroma atraente impregnava as folhas das árvores. Isso o induzia ir até a fonte que iluminava o local naquela cor sedutora.

Conforme ia se aproximando, via uma algo se formar à sua frente. Uma planta? Uma flor... Um animal? Uma pessoa. Um homem? Uma mulher.

A "estátua" era a de uma mulher saindo de uma flor. Mas havia algo a mais na figura. Ela era escura e reluzia como se fosse feita de algum metal. Era linda de qualquer forma.

Em uma "explosão" ela se dividiu em várias partes. Era mágica? Ou uma espécie de milagre? A estátua se transformara em uma armadura que agora cobria o corpo franzino do rapaz. Ao mesmo tempo, imagens e lembranças de uma época em que não vivera e de uma guerra em que não lutou, vieram de brusco à sua mente. Uma vida passada? Sim.

_Seu atual destino._

"_Quer ser forte? Pois eu lhe darei força e poder necessários para subjugar qualquer inimigo. Mas sob uma condição..."_ disse uma voz grave e forte, que parecia possuir uma grande energia, vinda das sombras.

"_Quero! Não importa a condição, eu quero ser forte!"_

"_Torne-se um guerreiro do submundo. Jure lealdade a Hades. Renasça como o Espectro da Estrela Celeste Demoníaca. O Espectro de Alraune!" _

"_Eu juro..."_ disse o jovem, sem pensar, sem duvidar do que desejava. Por mais estranho que fosse, tinha consciência das consequências que viriam a seguir.

_Jurando obediência a um deus ao qual achava que fosse apenas um mito vindo da Grécia._

"_Pois então... Prove que és capaz de feitos dignos de um espectro. Acabe com o vilarejo! Mate seus pais, irmãos... renuncie a tudo! Jogue seu passado como um mero humano fora e abrace sua nova vida imortal. Portanto, nada mais íntegro do que dar o desespero da morte àqueles que tanto te magoaram!"_

"_**Aonde vai  
><strong>_

_**Depois de escapar**_

**_dessa floresta de névoa_**

**_Você acenava  
><em>**

_**Quando partia para o amanhã."**_

Em um piscar de olhos, um massacre se iniciou e cabeças começaram a rolar. Cabeças dos velhos que o violentaram, das pessoas que lhe apedrejavam e o xingavam. Havia fogo, sangue e corpos desmembrados por toda a parte.

_Não se apiedou de ninguém._

Tudo que podia se ouvir era _"Monstro! Monstro!"_.

_Humanos são monstros._

Dilacerou seus irmãos, que tanto o batiam e zombavam. Deu seu pai para os lobos famintos da região comerem e jogara sua mãe ao fogo.

Atacara a todos que apareceram em seu caminho. Um por um. Jovem ou velho.

A vila se tornara um campo de batalha e não distinguia mais rostos ou vozes. Estava extasiado na matança.

"_Kuin!"_ uma voz doce o chamou, mas não fora o suficiente para deter seu punho, que transpassara o tórax da garota.

"_... A..del...fa.?" _Não havia jeito. Mesmo tentado estancar o sangramento, a mulher iria morrer e isso era inevitável. Só o que pode fazer, foi abraçá-la forte, como se estivesse arrependido. Mas não sabia o que estava sentindo.

_Não havia lágrimas. Apenas uma expressão assustada._

Mesmo que não morasse no vilarejo, se preocupou com o amigo ao ver fumaça vinda do local e o procurou desesperadamente entre os diversos cadáveres espalhados, que jaziam deformados ao chão.

Não teve medo, não gritara por socorro, não fez nada para impedir o golpe certeiro e afiado de Kuin em seu peito.

Com dificuldade, tocou-lhe a face. Sentiu a pele fria do rapaz, que outrora era quente. E alegre, disse:

"_Eu gostei... muito de ter conhecido você... Também fico contente de morrer em suas mãos..."_sorriu em seu ultimo suspiro, morrendo feliz.

A única a perecer sorrindo naquele local. A única que entendera Kuin. A única por quem ele havia se afeiçoado o bastante para lamentar sua morte em silencio.

Não havia mais volta. O que estava feito, estava feito. O jovem, delicado como uma frágil flor, fora capaz das mais terríveis atrocidades que poderiam ter acometido aquele vilarejo.

Desapareceu na floresta. Seguiu a estranha energia que lhe concedera tamanho poder. Agora aguardaria suas novas ordens.

Seu conto de fadas havia chegado ao fim. Agora a realidade o esperava.

_Pois a guerra havia começado._

"_**Essa eternidade termina  
><strong>_

_**Assim que eu me**_

**_apaixonar por você_**

**_Pois a felicidade  
><em>**

_**E a dor da vida terão início**_

_**Na luz."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] <strong>Retirado da Wikipédia._


End file.
